


your love is my drug and my drug is coffee

by sarabbz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, idk how to tag it rn, tags will be updated throughout fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabbz/pseuds/sarabbz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex meets John at a coffeeshop and it might be love at first espresso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love is my drug and my drug is coffee

John is not one to eavesdrop on conversations, but when he noticed a frustrated and very good looking pair walk into the shop, he could not help but watch. It is New York City after all, the greatest place in the world to people watch. _This isn't eavesdropping_ , he convinced himself, _just people watching_.

"Angelica, you know how irritating corporate coffeeshops are. You chose the busiest Starbucks in Manhattan! By the time we get our drinks and are out of here, I will have had a wife, six children and died!" Alex exclaimed with a roll of his eyes as he impatiently waited in line for a drink that he probably will not even like that much in the end. 

"Alex, please. This is not the busiest Starbucks in Manhattan, we could have easily gone to one closer to Times Square but I decided not to. Don't roll your eyes at me," Angelica continued, her velvet voice laced with sass as she glared at the brunette haired man. "Plus, this is so much better than that damn hole in the wall you go to everyday."

"Vine and Fig Tree is a fantastic coffeeshop. I have no idea what you are talking about," Alexander said with a huff as he crossed his arms in front of himself, resembling a child. "Their coffee actually tastes like coffee and not watered down sugar and mush."

John chuckled to himself. The short, gorgeously tanned man was named Alex and the breathtaking, tall woman was Angelica. _What a duo_. He was slightly surprised that the man - _Alex_ \- hated Starbucks, however. It was not the first time John heard people complain about the coffee chain, but Alex looked like he lived off coffee and maybe two hours of sleep. Starbucks is probably the most convenient coffee place in New York City. It seemed like there was one on every block. Sipping at his venti chocolatey frapucinno, John watched the scene unfold with a grin. 

"Alex, sweetheart. Do you not remember the debacle Vine and Fig Tree dealt with just last month? Starbucks is practically doing you a favor and saving your life here," Angelica said as she placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. John nodded to himself at that statement. Vine and Fig Tree was a coffeeshop horror house. No wonder Alex liked it so much. He probably also liked the original Spiderman movies and spaghetti.

John tried to act nonchalant as he continued to stare at the pair while they ordered their drinks. Angelica got a venti upside down soy vanilla macchiato - one of John's personal favorites when he actually got drinks with caffiene - and Alex ordered a trenta black coffee. How lame. 

The two sat down next to John's table, their argument continuing, and that's when John decided to speak up for some reason.

"If I may, sorry, but Vine and Fig Tree has gotten shut down more than a few times for multiple food safety violations," John said with a shrug as he tried to suppress a grin for shutting the two up for just a moment. Angelica stared at John with large brown eyes, outlined with dark eyeliner and a smirk plastered onto her face while Alex just muttered nonsense to himself and avoided eye contact. 

"Ha! Alexander, you know I'm right and so is this lovely Starbucks worker named..." Angelica waved her hand in the air towards John and he almost forgot as his own name as he stared at the man next to her.

"John. John Laurens, actually, but just John is fine."

"This lovely Starbucks worker named just John. I'm Angelica Schuyler," Angelica put her hand out for John to shake and he gladly took it. She was _the_ Angelica Schuyler. Angelica Schuyler who practically invented the role of Effie in the _Dreamgirls_ Broadway Revival and the Leading Player in _Pippin_. How had John not noticed sooner?  Angelica hit Alex softly on the arm and with a soft groan, he looked up at John. He finally made eye contact with Alex and John would have gotten lost in those eyes anyday. 

"I'm Alexander Hamilton. Current English teacher, but I'm applying for a government job right now. Fingers crossed it works out," he said it all in a fast jumble that John was sure he didn't catch all the words. Angelica rolled her eyes, murmuring something like _it will work_ before rising to grab their drinks off the counter. 

"Oh, that's amazing. I love politics, but could never get really into it."

"Considering who your father is, I'm surprised."

John raised a brow at that, but decided to let it slide as for the fact that Alex seemed like he was not great at meeting new people and the fact that Alex is very cute. 

"Starbucks is just a side job right now. I'm a paid intern at the local children's hospital, but it doesn't pay much so I needed this."

Alex hummed in response, staring at nothing as John watches Angelica come back to the table. She slides the drink over to Alex before looking back at John. 

"So John, where did you go to school? You seem like a smart guy, because you have yet to sass my Alexander in my presence," Angelica said with a laugh. John couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"I went to King's College. Just graduated two years ago actually," John said, softly as he played with the straw in his frapuccino. Alexander's eyes met with John's again and John almost noticed the ghost of a smile on the tanned man's face. _Almost_.

"Really? So did we. You and Alex were in the same class actually, I'm three years your senior. If you were in Alex's class, that makes you about 22? I'm 25, so that makes sense. Alex over here started early, but you guys had to be in the same graduating class," Angelica said, looking closely at John before her eyes made her way to Alex. "What a small world. You probably know some of the same people. That school is small for a New York City college."

"Did you know Eliza Schuyler?" Alexander said, his voice much louder than it had been when he first spoke. As if just speaking of the Eliza in question made him much more enthusiastic about the conversation. _Interesting._

"The name sounds familiar, actually. Was she a PoliSci major?" John racked his brain for an Eliza, the name sounding so familiar as if he had a hint, he could picture her perfectly. 

"No, she was in psychology-"

"And dated Maria Reynolds! I definitely knew her, I couldn't remember from where. Maria and I were like best friends our first year and all she talked about was Eliza, but how she was dating this dumbass named Alex..." John trailed off, noticing his mistake but not quick enough. _Fuck_. He remember Alexander perfectly. He was always fighting with Lee, Burr, and George. Never was satisfied with his work. Oh, John remembered. 

"That was me," Alex said with a chuckle that was obviously forced. _Well, good job, John._ John barely knew the man before him and already brought up an ex. Fantastic way to start his Wednesday morning. "Anyways, yeah..."

The table became embarrassingly tense as the three sipped at their drinks, looking in opposite directions. Angelica was the one to break the silence and John never felt more blessed. Maybe making new friends wasn't a good skill of his? Lafayette always said it was, but John knew he was a little awkward. This conversation definitely was more than a little awkward.

"Well, John Laurens, this has been great, but Alex tends to forget he has work. Work that starts in an hour and is all the way in Brooklyn. It was lovely to meet you, please, don't be shy and come hang out with us all sometime!" Angelica wrote hers and Alexander's numbers on a napkin, slipping it to John with no hesitancy. John was thankful for that, but for some reason, he felt like Alex was less than happy about having his number given to a random guy without his choice in the decision. "Come stop by and see a show, I'll gladly give a backstage tour to a new friend. Plus, Eliza and Maria would love to reunite with old friends!"

John nodded, staying silent as he watched the two stand from the table. Alexander gave John a soft smile before making his way out of the coffeeshop as Angelica left with a kind wave. John had no idea that this Wednesday would very quickly change his life as he watched the duo slip into the cool February air.

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be my new chaptered lams fic and i have been planning it since before january, so hopefully you all enjoy it! it might be a slow start at first, but trust me, once it gets going, it gets Going. i hope you all enjoy, i'm so thankful for any kudos or comments! i love talking to you guys and looking at livetweets for any fics i write, so if you want to livetweet it or just contact and talk about hamilton with me, then follow my twitter @crissftlaurens


End file.
